The 26th Hunger Games SYOT
by ExpectoPatronus
Summary: Its says it in the name. Please submit your tributes by PM okay? If not they wont be used. Thanks! And may the odd's be ever in your favour.
1. Tribute Form

This is my SYOT for the Hunger Game's. I'll post my tribute in the next chapter.

BASICS Name:  
Age:  
District:  
Gender:  
Apperance(make it detailed):  
Personality:  
Reaped or Volunteered:  
If Volunteered, why:  
If Reaped, reaction:  
Family: Friend's:  
History(detailed please,if you can):

THE GAMES

Reaping Outfit:  
Chariot Outfit:  
Interview Outfit:  
Hobbies:  
Training Score:  
Strategy for interview:  
Strategy in arena:  
Stengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Prefred death:  
Token:

I have to post this as part of FanFiction, so here's a part of the story.

"I'm Headgames Keeper, Harorlden Xorey." I say out to the crowd of Capitol people.  
"I will make this Hunger Game's, a one to remeber! For everyone!"  
The crowd love's it and by the looks on their face's, can't wait for the Game's to begin.  
I smile out to the crowd. This Hunger Game's will be one to remeber.

Thanks! That's all in the Tribute Form. I'll post my tribute in the next chapter.  
Thanks,  
Mini 


	2. The Tribute List so far

Here's the form for the tributes that have been chosen already.  
I got a good amount of PM's for tribute's, which I'm happy with, but we still need more.  
So, here's the list, and I have to put in another part of Harorlden, sorry.

D1

F- Reseverd

M- Avery Reid, 18 (IceVeinsVillain)

D2

F- Acantha Rienne, 18 (xXCloveXx)

M- Mortius Black, 18 (I-am-Cashmere-the-victor)

D3

F- Dayta"Data-Bug"Bug, 17 (Demented Kawaii Kitten)

M- Gladiolus Quirley, 13 (acrobat13)

D4

F- Noir Bluestar, 16 (ILoveTheSandman)

M- Richerd "Rip" Crevan (IceVeinsVillian)

D5

F- Fallon Perkins, 14 (girlonfire802)

M- Bloodbath

D6

F- Sora Burke, 15 (ILoveTheSandman

M- Bloodbath

D7

F- Sandy Vio, 12 (Fire child 123)

M- Axel Jackson, 18 (Demented Kawaii Kitten)

D8

F- Rose Moonlight, 12 (ILoveTheSandman)

M- Justin Reed, 16 (ILoveTheSandman)

D9

F- Amber Richerds,17 (VampireGemm4444)

M- Bloodbath

D10

F- Bloodbath

M- Bloodbath

D11

F- Katrue Glimprim-Foxclove, 18 (I-am-Cashmere-the-victor)

M- Bloodbath

D12

F- Bloodbath

M- Bloodbath

Here's a bit of Harorlden, now. And I won't put up my tribute, saving it for the story.

I open the door to find Presidant Snow, sitting at a desk, waiting for me.  
"Come in and sit down, Harorlden." says a soft deep voice.  
"Yes sir." I say quietly. I close the door and sit down. "So, your going to make this years Hunger Game's one to remember? It better not be like the 74th Hunger Game's." says Snow.  
"No, of cousre not sir. It would only cause another rebellion, sir." I say "And we don't want that again. Not after "Miss" Everdeen." Snow say's calmly.  
"Well, sir. There's a twist. I was planning on using the 74th Hunger Game's arena."  
Snow was looking away so he turn's his head sharply to me.  
Then a grin breaks across his face. "So be it. It will be remembed easily, with the help of the arena now." Snow say's happily.  
He give's me a dismissing look and I nod heading out the door. Once I close the door I think,  
"I'm not going to die."

Okay, so this is the list, because I want to start on the reapings, so this is it.  
Hope you guys like your tributes.

Mini 


	3. District 8 Reapings

Rose Moonlight POV

I walk past the Peacekeeper's, in my usual outfit, plain black tight jeans, a t-shirt, boots, with a hoodie I made myself, with a small bag slung over my shoulder.  
I smile at them, nodding, then walking on. I am twelve years old, but I most certainly don't act it. People say I'm older mentally then I am physically.  
I slowly walk back to my small shack of a house, where my little 10-year-old brother, Patch, is waiting outside.  
"Rose!" He cries, jumping off the steps, over to me, giving me a tight hug.  
"Calm down. I was just gone for a while." I laugh, patting him on the back.  
"Come on, I got some birds, and a squirrel with Jake. He'll be over later." I say, walking inside with him.  
"Hi Dad, hi Mom." I call out, throwing my small bag o the small table in the middle of the kitchen.  
Mom and Dad walk in, and Mom eyes my bag.  
"What did we say about hunting on-"  
"I know, I know. Sorry, Jake and me just thought it might be a good today to do it today."  
Mom brushes past me, scooping up the bag. Dad grins at me, sitting next to me.

"Good work. Hard to get anything on Reaping day." He whispers to me.  
I smile at him, and lean back on the chair. Most of the time when I'm not hunting with Jake, it's with my dad.  
"How long until we have to go?" I ask, looking back at my mom, my head upside down.  
She mumbles somthing, but I don't hear her. "Half an hour." Dad answers me, placing Patch on his lap.  
"I'll go change..." I say quietly, standing up, and walking to Patch and I's room.  
Laid out on my bed, is a faded white blouse, with a navy skirt. A lump appears in my throat, and I try hold back tears.  
It's my sister's first reaping outfit. The only other thing of her memory in this house. I take down my hair, which is in a ponytail, and quickly change into it.  
I stare at myself in a dirty, grimey mirror in our room. I look like my sister. I put on my shoes, black flats, and walk out to Mom,Patch and Dad.

Mom brushes my hair back, and tucks in my blouse. Just then, somebodys knocks on the door, and Jake enters, in his reaping outfit, a smart grey shirt, with black pants.  
He stares at me for a moment, sadly, then moves on. He weakly grins at me saying "You look just like Lia."  
I nod, walking over to the chair I first sat down on, sitting down again.  
"Are you ever going to take that bracelet Rose?" Patch asks, looking a the plastic flower bracelet on my wrist.  
"No." I simply answer.  
Jake sits to the other side of me. He's like a second son to my mother and father, were all that close.  
"How many times is your name in the reaping this year?" I ask him, since Jake does a tesserae.  
"19, you?" Jake asks, even though it's my first year, and his second. We both signed up for the tesserae, to feed our familys.  
"15..." I reply quickly, looking down at the floor. Mom and me had a huge agrument over this, but in the end, I won.  
"Come on, we might as well leave now. We'll see you after Mom, and Dad. It'll be too crowded at the Square." I say suddenly, standing up.  
"Right, come on then." Jake say's, standing up too.

"See ya Patchy, meet you back here." I say, giving him a big hug, looking into his pale, green eyes. Their just like Dad's.  
After, Jake and me leave without a word, walking slowly to the Town Square.  
"This is stupid." I say, anger hinting in my voice.  
"What is?"  
"All this Jake! They don't know how it feel's to lose somebody to the Games. What's the point in all this!"  
"Quiet down Rose, or the PeaceKeepers'll hear you." Jake says, grinning at me.  
"What are you smirking at?!" I snap at him.  
"Nothing, nothing." Jake laughs, looking forward.  
"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to snap." I apoligize.  
"Hey, its okay, you have a right to. They took your sister, you can if you want." Jake says to me, just as we reach the Town Square.  
I stop in my tracks, worried and panicking, just as the gong sounding five minutes left goes off.  
"Don't worry Rose. Everything's going to be alright. Just think, theres load's of other names too. You won't get picked." Jake says softly, trying to calm me down.  
I nod slowly, thinking that over and over. I pull him into a hug, holding him tightly.  
"Promise to meet in the woods after." I whisper into his ear, holding him tight.

"Promise." He whispers back. We pull away from each other as the second gong sounds, which means it's time to sign in.  
I walk over with Jake, but we're separated when we go into the sections for the ages, and boys and girls.  
I stay at the very back of the 12-year-old girl section, looking around to find Jake.  
I spot him as far back as I am, looking at me.  
I grin at him, and the Town Sqaure becomes packed within moments.  
It seems like seconds before our mayor, the mentors, Woof and Ceeclia, and District 8's escort, Persei Combe, whos dressed in deep purple this year, walk out of the Justice Building, onto the temporary stage.  
The mayor, Woof, and Ceeclia sit down, and Persei walks up to the microphone, and her voice booms around the Town Square.  
"Welcome, welcome, everyone! Another year, another Game's! It's so nice to see your faces again, and a some new ones too! So, before we start, let's watch a video, brought all the way from the Capitol for you!"  
Persei says excitingly, and cheery. She turns to the ginat screen thats set up, and the clip is played.  
I watch closely, even though I've seen it many times before when I was younger.  
When it finishes, I look over to Jake again, how's commenting to a boy beside him, and the both snigger.  
"Amazing! Makes tears come to my eyes every time." Persei squeaks, wiping away a fake tear.  
"Let's choose our brave man and woman then! As always, ladies first." Persei walks over to the girls bowl, digging her hand deep in the bowl. She quickly zips out a slip, and walk back to the microphone.

A open's the slip slowly, and I pray "Please, please,please please don't be me." Looking down at the ground.  
Persei booms into the microphone "Rose Moonlight!"  
I snap my head up, shocked. That's my name! No! It can't be! I'm dreaming! I must be! I pinch myself, and then realise that it's not a dream, this is all real.  
I hear my mother scream in the distance, and I slowly start to walk towards the stage, looking over at Jake, who I know wants to volunteer, but he can't, since he's not a girl, and I lose all the color in my face.  
I walk up to the stage, slowly waling up the steps, where a bubbly, and excited Persei waits.  
She leads me across the stage, beside the girls bowl.  
"Any volunteers?" Persei squeaks into the microphone. Everyone stays silent.  
"It seems have a small one this year then! Good luck dear!" Persei says to me.  
"Thank you. I'll need it." I whisper, looking straight at Jake.

Justin Reed POV

"See you Mom! I'm heading off to the reaping with Calico and Rollag!" I shout to my mom from the door, slamming it shut and walking on with them.  
"You guys going to volunteer this year?" I ask my two best friends.  
"Nah," Rollag says "I'd prefer to live, thanks."  
Calico shrugs, and mutters "Depends."  
"Wusses. This year, I'm going to, so then I can come back home and live in the Victors Village and have everything I've always wanted."  
Calico and Rollag laugh at me, but I just ignore them.  
"Dude, you volunteer, you're gonna die." Calico laughs.  
"Shut up. I will not. I'll become a victor, because I'll win."  
"Pfff, and what if Harrison gets reaped? You gonna save his life?" Rollag says, smirking at me.  
Jake Harrison. My enemy. Even though he's only 13, he hate each other with all our heart.  
I dislike his little girlfriend Rose Moonlight, since everyone always praise's her for being "so wise".  
"If he's reaped, I guess, I could wait until next year." I say nastily.  
Both the guys laugh, patting me on the back. "That's our Justin." They say.

Just as we arrive, the second gong sounds, and I see Harrison's black hair, then him himself, going to sign in.  
I shoot a look full of loathing, then sign in with Rollag and Calico.  
We go over into the 16-year-old boys section, standing near the stage, waiting for our escort to walk out.  
Soon enough, our mayor, 8's mentor's, and escort, Persei, walk out of the Justice Building, and Persei walks to the microphone.  
She babbles on about the Capitol, and being here, we watch the video they show every year, then she walks over to the girls bowl.  
Me and the boys talk the whole time, until he pull's out the slip, and we all pay attention to see what girl will go this year.  
"Rose Moonlight!" Persei booms, and I grin with joy, I glance over at Harrison, who looks horrified.  
I see the Rose girl walk up to the stage, white as a sheet of paper, and when Persei asks for volunteers, everyones silent.  
"Now! Time for the boys!" Persei squeals, walking to the boys bowl, and taking the first slip that touches her finger.  
She walks back over to the microphone, and Rose, and opens the slip.

"Oisin F-"  
"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shout up at the top of my lungs.  
Persei looks stratled for a moment, because not many people in 8 volunteer.  
"Well, it, it seems like we have a volunteer!" Persei stutters.  
Calico and Rollag slap me on the back, saying "Good luck!" and "Knock 'em dead!"  
I stride up onto the stage proudly, my chest puffed out.  
"And what's your name?" Persei asks, leaning the mircophone my way.  
"Justin Reed!" I proudly reply.  
"Shake hands you two."  
I hold out my hand to Rose, glaring at her, as she glares at me, attempting her hand as we shake hands, but she grips tightly to mine as well.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes from District 8, Rose Moonlight, and Justin Reed!"  
Then, PeaceKeepers lead us inside the Justice Building, to say our goodbyes.


End file.
